Dinner For Two
by Satashi
Summary: Chiaki ask Maron to make him dinner, and the two share a night together.


Leaning out on my balcony, I looked over the city light while waiting for my neighbor to emerge from her apartment. The girl's gymnastics team did a small competition today, which meant that Maron would most likely take a long hot bath when she got home. It was nice knowing her habits. Some of them really came in handy. Access flew out next to me and I gave him a thumbs up before he continued off into the night. A moment later I heard the balcony door next door open and a scantily clad Maron walked out onto it to look out over the city after her bath. Once she told me that they had a really nice view because they were on the seventh floor. Looking over at her now in her loose bathrobe, I couldn't help but agree…

It _was_ a very nice view.

**Dinner for two**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Maron sighed and tied her robe tighter. "Can I not get one night free from your eyes?" She turned to him, blushing lightly but still upset at his constant glances at her skin.

"You shouldn't wear that if you don't want people to look," Chiaki replied casually. "I'm hungry, make me dinner?"

"Make it yourself."

"Aw come on. We have the rest of the night to kill."

"I don't want a hassle tonight, I'm tired from gymnastics."

"I want spaghetti." He leaned over closer to her balcony. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"It's a shame; I don't have the stuff for that." She held up her hands in a helpless manor.

"I already went shopping." Chiaki lifted up a bag from the ground and smiled. "I even got you garlic bread since I know you like it so much."

"…You just don't give up do you?" Maron sighed and took a step back so he could hop over to her side. His mouth opened to speak, but she cut him off. "Yes, I'll make pudding."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"But we all know how much you like it. Come on then and let's get inside so we can… My eyes are up here, Chiaki."

A few minutes later a more dry and more properly dressed Maron emerged from her room to accompany her neighbor in her kitchen. She took a moment to watch him from behind as he went about unloading his bag and getting a few things from her cabinets. Somehow over the time he lived next to her, he had learned where things went in her kitchen. Probably because he always begged/forced her to cook for him. The dinner request normally came in the form of a note left in her mailbox, followed closely by him wrapping his arms around her and generally molesting the poor girl.

Chiaki noticed her and grinned. "Like what you see?"

"Only that you're doing all the work after asking me to cook," she smiled at him.

"Oi." He took in her appearance. Maron had on a long shirt that went to her knees and covered her shoulders properly. "What happened to those short little shorts you normally wear?"

"In my closet since I knew you were coming over this time." She eyed him as she started to help cook. "So you'll pay attention to what you're doing and not me."

"But you're pretty."

Maron bit back a blush at his words. "Mmhmm. Pass me the can opener please?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't forget to put on the water for the noodles."

"Who's cooking here, me or you?"

"Us." She looked up at him with a smile.

After a small moment, Chiaki gave her a grin. "You have some sauce on your cheek."

"Where?" She rubbed the back of her hand across her cheek, making him laugh. "Mou, you're not helping here."

"Here, let me." Leaning forward, Chiaki grazed his lips over her cheek. "There. Gone."

Maron's breath caught in her throat. "Chiaki!"

"Yes?"

"… Nothing." She turned to start on her sauce again before realizing that she hasn't even put the tomato sauce in the pan at the first place. "Chiaki!"

"Yes?"

"…" She growled and started cooking again, a faint hint of red still sprawled across her nose.

"You did well at the competition today"

"Think so?"

"Un. You're better with the ribbon than the ball."

"You saying I'm not good with the ball?"

"No." he smirked to himself and Maron had to remember not to react to him, because that's obviously what he was trying to get her to do.

"I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you like me."

She snorted. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you never immediately pull away." He took her hand that she wasn't using with his.

"You're such a flirt. I need my hand."

"Not currently."

"I will soon."

"You can let go when you need it."

"…" Maron turned away and did what she could with only one hand. "Why do you always tease me like this?"

"It's fun." He gave her hand a quick squeeze to show that he meant it in a good way. The two worked together for a few more minutes before Maron had to usher her intruder into the living room. Truthfully she knew exactly why he liked her to cook for him: he was a horrid chef. The few times she had gone into his apartment, there were always take-out boxes scattered around and nothing ever in his cabinets. If not for her, she was sure the boy would starve.

"I don't see how Access survives with you, as bad as you eat." Maron took the opportunity to put on her cooking apron. "Fin lives off candy; what kind of food does he like?"

"Just about anything." Chiaki fell back onto Maron's couch and started flipping through channels on the TV. "He seems partial to Chinese, though I can't say I really blame him. On Tuesdays they have that all you can eat buffet. Oh man, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it."

Maron shook her head sadly. She would never understand those two. They both seemed to be such a good pair for each other. Chiaki was the most laid-back person she ever met, but with a sense of duty that far surpassed everyone else's. Access was, from what she could tell, more or less the exact same. She reached for the salt and sprinkled a little into the sauce she had going. '_But then again,_' she thought to herself, '_Access doesn't flirt with every girl under the sun.'_

"What are you thinking about?" Chiaki's voice drifted over to her, making her realize that she hadn't been talking for a while now. Leaning back, she saw him sprawled on her couch lazily with a stick of pocky in his mouth. Quickly she checked everything and after satisfied that it was time for it to sit a moment, she walked into the living room.

"That you'll ruin your dinner." She reached down to take the pocky from his mouth, but he somehow managed to suck half of it down before she got it. "Don't beg me for food and then fill up on my snacks." She scolded him while waving the half eaten pocky stick in front of his face. "If you don't eat everything on your plate I'm not going to cook for you again."

"Yes mam." His eyes stayed on the chocolate covered biscuit as she waved it and when he thought he could, made a move for it.

"No." She stopped him effortlessly with her free hand and then fell onto his legs, making him move them so she could sit down. "Don't prop your feet on my couch when I need a place to sit."

"But I'm tired," Chiaki whined to her, getting a playful smile.

"I'm the one who actually did something tonight and you're the tired one?"

Chiaki laid down again, this time resting his head onto her lap and propping his feet up onto the armrest. "I had a hard day too. The soccer team wants me to play this Friday so I had to practice with them up until your competition."

"Hmmm…." Maron absent mindedly bit onto the pocky she was holding and slowly nibbled. "I keep forgetting that you substitute for them"

"They say sharing candy is like an indirect kiss." He looked up at her as she realized what she was doing. "If you want to kiss me that bad, you can just ask."

Her cheeked flushed, making look away a moment to collect herself. "You always want a kiss."

"You don't kiss me enough."

"I've kissed you plenty."

"I don't think so." His hand reached up to touch her cheek. "I like your kisses."

"Really?" She smiled down at him, happy at his sudden romantic spell. "If you were less of a pervert then you would get them more."

"But where's the fun in that?" His eyes took on the familiar teasing glare in them.

"Well, you could say…" Maron placed the last bit on pocky to her lips and slowly ran her tongue around it. "That you would be happy…" she gently suckled some of the chocolate off of it, making Chiaki tense up noticeably. "If you were less perverted…" her tounge lashed out over it again, and the boy squirmed a bit. "Or else," Maron harshly bit the pocky in half and chewed.

Chiaki winced and laughed nervously. "I see…" his eyes looked around a moment before settling back on the underside of her chin. Maron occupied herself by flipping through the channels as she finished off the last of the single pocky stick that she had stolen from him. Once her hands were free form her treat and she had decided on a program that seemed to remotely interest her, Maron's hands found a new resting place on his chest and hair.

The boy's eyes closed unconsciously as she played with his messy hair, getting tangled in the knots. "Don't you ever comb your hair?" She asked him with a groan. "For being the playboy on campus you sure slack off."

"I don't take the time; it'll just get messed up again."

"Yeah but still."

"Less talk, more play." He took her hand that was on his chest with his own and opened one eye. "Or would you rub my back? That would be nice after running around all day."

"Maybe some other time," She answered easily, resuming her teasing of his hair and not really paying attention to him anymore thanks to the TV.

Realizing that he lost her attention, Chiaki shifted lightly so he could view the television as well. Apparently she had decided on an old chick flick that he had seen a little of once. From what he could remember it was about some guy teaching a girl how to dance and then falling in love with her. That was as much as he knew, for the real show he was looking for, Strip Tease, was about to start on another channel. "This isn't really the kind of movie I thought you'd enjoy."

"I don't like it for the story line; the dancing is really well done. I was thinking of incorporating some of it into my gymnastics."

"How so?"

"There is a section at tournaments for two people. It's not really dancing but it's kind of close since you use the other person as a tool at points." Maron's hand reached for the box of pocky that was on the coffee table, but Chiaki snagged it before it got close. "What?"

"You'll ruin your dinner."

"Oh yeah," She looked away to save herself from embarrassment. "Let me go check up on it." Standing, she gently placed Chiaki's head on a pillow and even gave him a light peck on his cheek at no extra cost. Knowing that that would tide him over for at least two hours, Maron happily went into the kitchen to give everything a one over. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Come help me set the table?"

"Sure, sure." Chiaki sighed and got up from his comfortable position on the couch and stretched out. "Hey, where's Fin at?" Walking into the kitchen, he got out the plates and glasses from her cabinets without needing to ask where they were.

Seeing this, Maron happily kept a smile to herself. It was always the little things that made her realize that she wasn't truly alone anymore. "Fin said she had some business to take care of tonight, and that she would come home later."

"Really?" Chiaki snorted to himself.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Just that Access also had something to do tonight as well. After making me give him advice on how to sweet talk a girl."

Maron couldn't help but laugh. "That would explain why he never gets anywhere with Fin."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all," she stuck her tongue out at him. "Lets finish setting up shall we?"

* * *

Now happily fed and content, Chiaki lazily laid on Maron's bed while she did her homework. "Oh man I could fall asleep right here."

"No you couldn't," Maron assured him while writing down a problem in her notebook. "You can't sleep with a light on, we both know that."

"You're too old to have a nightlight."

"I can have whatever I want," she snorted at him.

Chiaki chose not to reply and instead to just watch her a moment. Even after everything, Maron still didn't like being alone in the dark. Either it is the moonlight from her open curtains or the small nightlight on the side of her room, there was always something that could give her light to ease her mind. The only time that she didn't need one was when… Chiaki turned over and blushed.

"What is it? You got quiet?" The bed sank down beside him and he found two hands gently rubbing the muscles on his back through his shirt. "Are you okay, your face is red?"

"I'm fine." Chiaki turned to face her, making her hands retreat.

"Chiaki?"

His hands went around her waist and pulled her down into a kiss. "Maron, I've told you I'll always be by your side, right?"

"Wh-what's this all of a sudden?" Her mouth turned into a small smile that she hid against his neck.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say it." His hold turned into an embrace, which she returned. "You smell good."

"You're sweet talking me," she accused him, pulling back enough to place a finger on his lips. "Stop that. You may make me kiss you again."

"Your lips always taste like cherries."

"Mou, you." Her finger retreated and she kissed him happily a few times before he pulled away. "What?"

"Ugh, you taste like garlic."

"Well ex_cuse_ me!" She fumed at him, puffing out her cheeks. The boy below her grinned at her before cracking a smile which soon turned into a laugh. "Mou!"

"c'mere, you!" His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her into another kiss, making her squeak out in response. A moment passed, and then another and Maron's face slowly started to turn red. Finally after a few moments Maron pulled back enough to take a breath and return to kissing him.

Chiaki's hands gently rubbed her back while they kissed and after shifting to get in a better position to do so, slowly started to make their way downward. "Mmmph," Maron's lips retreated. "Chiaki, your hands."

"What about them?" he asked innocently, as if he wasn't starting to feel her up.

Her face shot red and she stumbled on her words. "Be…be more gentle, would you?"

He pulled her closer and kissed the girl once more, "Like this?"

"Y….yeah…" She looked up into his eyes and slowly smiled at him affectionately. "Like that….." Closing her eyes she kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Access smiled at Fin. "Hey fin, is that a mirror in your pocket?"

Fin blinked at him and shook her head confused. "No, why?"

"Cause I see myself in your pants."

SLAP!

Access slowly picked himself up off the ground as Fin flew away and took the small piece of paper of pickup lines Chiaki had given him to use on Fin. "Dammit, none of these are working!" He looked up and called out to her. "Fin! Fin-chan, wait up!"

"What is it now?"

Access quickly glanced over the note. "Did it hurt?"

"Did _what_ hurt, Access?"

"When you fell from…" He made a face and wadded up the piece of paper and threw it down. "These aren't going to work!" Upset, he flew off the opposite direction, leaving fin to pick up the mess and unfold it.

Reading over them, she couldn't help but smile a little. "Access… sometimes even you can be cute." Looking at his retreating figure she called out to him. "Access!"

"What?" He turned lightly to look.

"Thank you."

Access turned away quickly and tried to hold back an excited face. "She _digs_ me!"

* * *

A/N: Short, cute, to the point. Had this in my head after finishing up Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and just wanted to get it out. If I get some reviews on this I'll do another one. 


End file.
